Return of the Juice
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Sequal to Curse of the Cactus Juice! What's this? Mitsuki's grandmother and housekeeper drank the cactus juice? For a woman who hates music, Fuzuki sure is singing a lot. And what's with all the Disney references?


**Prettyinpinkgal: The insanity continues! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story's prequal, "Curse of the Cactus Juice." It's all of you who inspired me to make this sequal! Special thanks goes out to Konnichiwa Minna, who encouraged me to write the sequal after I mentioned it when replying to the review she left on "Curse"! Hopefully, this story will be well-received like "Curse" was. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite. "Curse of the Cactus Juice", however, is all mine. I also do not own any of the Disney songs/characters associated in this fanfiction, nor do I own "Fairly Oddparents".  
**

**RETURN OF THE JUICE**

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Mitsuki greeted as she entered the room where Tanaka-san was serving breakfast.

"Good morning to you, Mitsuki-san," Tanaka-san said happily. Mitsuki's grandmother also greeted her.

Mitsuki ate her breakfast and bid them farewell, leaving for school As they watched her go, Fuzuki sighed. "I wish I had her energy."

"She's so lucky. She always seems to have something exciting happen to her," Tanaka said sadly. She then went to get a drink for herself in the fridge.

Fuzuki began to work on her sewing. "Tanaka-san, please bring me a drink as well." The maid told her she'd bring her one.

A few moments later, Tanaka came out, looking confused. "Ano...excuse me, ma'am, but did you buy us--"

"You know I don't do the shopping, Tanaka-san," Grandma cut in.

"Yes, but I didn't buy these, so I assumed..." Mitsuki's grandmother turned her head and saw two bottles labeled, "JUICE", although the liquid within them lacked the dark color commonly seen with juice.

"Hmmm. No, I did not buy them. Maybe you bought them and forgot."

"I suppose so. Would you like to have some?" Tanaka-san asked, holding out a small bottle.

"Alright. I haven't had juice in ages, it seems." The two were about to have some when a knock came from the door. The person wanted to speak with Fuzuki and Tanaka, so they both forgot about their beverages.

However, they remembered their drinks right before Mitsuki came home.

* * *

Mitsuki returned home with her Shinigami friends. "Tadaima!" she cheerfully cried. She looked around the house when no one greeted her. 

"Maybe they went out," Meroko suggested.

But Mitsuki shook her head. "Grandma and Tanaka-san are always back by this time. I wonder where they are...?"

"MITSUKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!" Mitsuki and the Shinigami jumped.

Tanaka-san and Fuzuki ran into the room and jumped on top of Mitsuki as the four Shinigami watched the scene in shock. Jonathan made a comment that was normal for him: "Oh my."

"MITSUKI! I LEARNED HOW TO BE TOTALLY COOOOOOOL!" Fuzuki drawled as she helped the shell-shocked Mitsuki up. She turned, put on sunglasses (which really clashed with her traditional kimono), faced Mitsuki and said, "What up, dawg?" in English.

"Wonderful, Ma'am!" Tanaka-san cried, whacking the older woman on the back in approval. "Way to be hip!"

"My gosh..." Takuto, Meroko, and Izumi managed to get out. Suddenly, the three of them and Mitsuki had the same thought. They looked at each other in alarm.

"You don't think..." Meroko began.

"Is it possible...?" Mitsuki started.

"I think that maybe..." Izumi said.

"We better make sure. Take the shades off her," Takuto told Mitsuki, a cold sweat running down the Shinigami and Mitsuki. Mitsuki hurriedly whipped the glasses off her grandmother, whose eyes were beady-like. Her granddaughter shrieked, then looked at Tanaka, whose eyes normally looked beady-like but were even bigger than normal. Izumi and Meroko left the room quickly and Jonathan swirled around, making figure eights in the air.

"Whatcha doin', Mickey Mouse?!" Tanaka laughed.

"My name is Mitsuki! MI-TSU-KI! Oh, why is this happening?" she sobbed. Takuto patted her on the back, and she cried into his shoulder (Takuto had to admit he was enjoying the moment).

Meroko and Izumi returned. "Mitsuki! Takuto!" Meroko called. She and Izumi showed them two bottles, both labeled "Juice".

"Look, Ma'am! The bottles are floating in mid-air!" Tanaka cried, waving her hands around. Fuzuki gaped at the sight, drool dripping from the side of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki and the Shinigami gazed at the bottles. "No..." the four muttered, the horror plain on their faces.

"Well, it should be okay. All we have to do is punch them or something, right?" Takuto asked nervously. Mitsuki stared at the labels, and realized that they were only reading the bottom. She rolled the labels up so that they could read the entire thing. It read, "NEW AND IMPROVED 24 HOUR (HA HA) JUICE".

"Does this mean that if we hurt them, they won't turn back into themselves?" Meroko asked.

"Let's find out," Izumi said, knocking Tanaka-san unconscious by punching her and sending her through the sliding door. However, the juice really _was _new and improved, for Tanaka-san got up within seconds, acting as wacky as before.

"WOOOOOOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?!!?! THE _AIR _PUNCHED ME!"

Mitsuki, Izumi, Takuto, and Meroko all sweatdropped.

"Th-they're really going to be like this for twenty-four hours, aren't they?" Mitsuki stuttered, unable to comprehend the horrendous destruction that could occur in that amount of time.

"...And deliver us from the crazy people controlled by the cactus juice," Meroko prayed out loud.

"Amen," the others said in unison, their eyes closed.

"MICKEY!!!! YOU'VE BEEN TALKING OUT LOUD A LOT!" Fuzuki shouted to her granddaughter.

Mitsuki took one look at her, then bowed her head and added to the prayer. "And please deliver us _soon_."

* * *

Some time after that, the house looked like a twister ran through that. No, make that TWO twisters. Or five...maybe ten... 

Anyway, it looked like that, and it was only five minutes since the last scene. During that time, two things happened.

One, Jonathan conveniently disappeared.

Two, they got Mitsuki.

One minute, Mitsuki was standing with the remaining Shinigami, looking shocked at the mayhem. A minute later, she was gone.

"Dang it! Where'd they take her?! Why isn't she calling for us or something?!" Takuto yelled, searching frantically for the girl. However, Mitsuki and the two crazy women were nowhere to be found.

"They must have duct taped her mouth," Meroko replied worriedly.

"You think they'd go that far?" Takuto asked, searching under desks.

"I wouldn't put it past them to take Miki," Izumi replied, checking the yard one more time.

Finally, Fuzuki and Tanaka appeared. "She looks TOTALLY AWESOME!!!" Tanaka cried.

"Yea-ah!" Fuzuki replied. The Shinigami gathered and stared in shock at their friend. Mitsuki was squeezed between the two women, crying, but unable to speak because of the duct tape on her mouth. She was wearing red pants with white buttons. She was wearing a black shirt. She had huge shoes on. She had mouse ears and a tail.

She was really Mickey Mouse.

"Oh man," Takuto managed to say. Although he couldn't help thinking that Mitsuki looked sort of cute dressed as the mouse...

The Shinigami felt horrible for the poor, tortured girl, but couldn't help but feel a bit of laughter well up in their throats. However, Mitsuki sent them a sad "HELP ME, PLEASE!!!" look with her eyes. When Meroko's lips curved upwards a bit, Mitsuki gave her a glare, which was very different than how she usually was.

Takuto decided to help her now, and snapped his fingers, turning putting Mitsuki in the clothes she was in before she turned into the Disney character. He also got rid of the duct tape.

"Thank goodness!" Mitsuki cried out, wiping her tears away and rushing over to the Shinigami.

"Wha--?" Tanaka and Fuzuki drawled at the same time. However, their attention spans had significantly shortened because of the cactus juice. So instead they burst out into song, instead of going on about how Mitsuki was in her normal clothes again.

"Let's do KARAOKE!" Fuzuki shouted.

"YAAAAAAAY!" cried Tanaka-san.

Suddenly, some music begins playing in the background. "LUAU!" Fuzuki shouted. Then, she started singing and doing the hula.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat

Eat my pal Tanaka here because she is a treat," she sings/shouts as she points to Tanaka-san, who was also doing the hula. She then continues.

"Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line.

Aaaaare you achin'..."

Tanaka said in a low voice, with her head bobbing, "Yup, yup, yup."

"...Foooor some bacon?"

"Yup, yup, yup."

"Sheee's a big pig..."

"Yup, yup."

"You can be a big pig too. Oy!" Fuzuki cried, jumping up, slipping, and landing on her head, only to recover in a matter of seconds. Tanaka was laughing hysterically.

"They don't even know what on earth they're doing, do they?" Mitsuki asked in a monotone, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I don't think so," Takuto replied in the same way.

* * *

Mitsuki called her school the next day, claiming she was sick. There was no way she would leave her grandmother and housekeeper alone; there was no telling what sort of mayhem would occur if she did. 

Finally, Mitsuki looked at the clock. "Only one more minute of this," she muttered to herself, trying to keep her own sanity. "Just one more minute, and the cactus juice will wear off..."

"Yokata," Izumi muttered. Something behind Mitsuki caught his eye. "Miki! Behind you!"

His warning came too late. The Shinigami whirled around and were not quick enough to stop Jonathan from sticking a needle in Mitsuki. Her eyes went wide as he inserted a sort of liquid into her. He then flew away too quickly for the Shinigami to catch him.

"Mitsuki! Daijobu?" Takuto asked frantically. **Tick... **said the clock, and the twenty-four hours were over. Fuzuki and Tanaka-san fainted in the middle of trying to dye their hair yellow with pink poka-dots. However, this went by unnoticed as the Shinigami tried to figure out if Mitsuki was alright.

"Something...strange...is going on..." Mitsuki struggled to say. Suddenly, her eyes went beady.

"God, please help us," Meroko said, a cold sweat starting on all three of the remaining Shinigami.

* * *

Mitsuki woke up, feeling strange. She rubbed her eyes. "N-nani?" she muttered as her eyes opened. Above her were the Shinigami, looking disheveled. 

"I-it's over. Thank goodness," Meroko sighed with tired relief.

"Why? What happened to me?" Mitsuki asked, becoming more awake and more concerned.

Takuto answered, but was blushing as he replied and wasn't looking her in the eye. "W-well, uh, Jonathan gave you a shot, but instead of medicine, it was the cactus juice. Er, you kind of tried acting like Chip Skylark--you know, that guy from that American cartoon show "Fairly Oddparents" or something?--, and then thought you were a cat, and then you ate so much pudding I thought you were gonna explode. And some other stuff. Your grandma and Tanaka were pretty creeped out, and we decided to erase their memories of you acting like that."

Mitsuki eyed Takuto, who was still blushing. "What else happened?" she asked, curious.

Takuto coughed. "Um, well, uh..."

"You thought he was Eichi, and you kissed him--how many times was it, Me-chan? Four?" Izumi inquired.

"Five," Meroko replied. She knew that she no longer had any feelings for Takuto, which was why she wasn't too upset.

Mitsuki stopped to contemplate this information, and ten seconds later, a blush covered her face. "KYAAA! Y-you mean, I...and Takuto...and...WAAAAH!!! EICHI, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" she sobbed, waving her arms around.

An anger mark appeared on Takuto's head, annoyed that she thought it was such a bad thing. "W-well, it was no picnic for me, either! You kissed me just because you thought I was Eichi, for Pete's sake!"

Mitsuki paused. "You mean, you wouldn't have minded me kissing you if I knew who you were, and if I was in my right mind?"

Takuto's blush grew larger. "Er..."

Just then, which was perfect timing, Jonathan popped in. "Hello," he said in English.

The girl with the pigtails grew furious upon seeing him. "You...I won't forgive you, Jonathan!" Mitsuki yelled in a way that was totally unlike her, and began chasing him, completely forgetting Takuto's semi-confession. "How dare you make me nuts! It made me kiss someone who wasn't Eichi-kun!" She gave him a hard punch, sending him flying through the sliding door.

Takuto felt like crying in a corner.

**EPILOGUE**

Starting that day, the Shinigami and Mitsuki kept Jonathan on a leash. A very, very short leash.

As for Fuzuki and Tanaka, they were back to themselves, although they both seemed to have a strange dream that had them hula dancing, and had Mitsuki eating an unbelievable amount of pudding. Mitsuki told them that if they ever see anything that looked light-colored and they knew they didn't buy it, they should get rid of it.

Takuto sulked about Mitsuki for about a week. Then he decided to put it behind him, and acted like himself again. However, he acted slightly more rough around Mitsuki.

As for Mitsuki, she couldn't look at pudding without wanting to vomit.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please forgive me if there's any errors (from the characters being OOC to spelling errors). Anyway, please review :) Thanks so much! **

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning**

**Ano: Um, uh, etc.**

**Tadaima: I'm home, I'm back, etc.**

**Yokata: Thank goodness, etc.**

**Daijobu: Are you okay?**

**Nani: Huh?, What?, etc.  
**


End file.
